


Broken Glass Proves Nothing

by strawbeehouse



Series: Liam Has a Time [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mental Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbeehouse/pseuds/strawbeehouse
Summary: My character Liam discovers a truth about himself that isn't the most pleasant.





	Broken Glass Proves Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> I know the word "psycho" is offensive, but I am using it as a person with the disorder to highlight how quickly people can judge others. Just a warning for use of that word.

Liam could hear his parents talking in the principal's office, and the principal talking back. His face had long since dried of tears, though his voice and hand were still in pain from earlier that day. What wasn't more than a few hours ago felt like an entirely different life. The boiling blood. The yelling back and forth and back again. The beaker, bloody and crushed to pieces. His hand. Liam looked down at his bloody, bandaged hand and thought about what the hell he was thinking. Was he thinking? 

More muffled voices catch his attention. Liam listened in, able to pick out a vague phrase.  
"... son tested..." Liam wondered what this meant, though a more accurate word would soon be 'feared'. 

On the car ride home, there was dead silence. Liam's thoughts were both noisy and barely there. Less ideas and more static. Whatever had taken him over back at school had long since passed, but he couldn't help but replay it as if it was still happening. A blank stare into the back of the passenger seat in his father's car was the only indicator he was awake, even if barely. He continued to replay the day's events as he left the car and entered his home practically on autopilot. Despite it being only 4:40 PM, he walked straight to his room and curled up on the bed. His mother knocked on his door. He didn't answer. She came in anyway, and he didn't care. He remembers her vaguely saying something about a doctor's appointment before saying her usual "I love you's" and leaving. Down the hall, he heard his parents arguing, and, despite their best efforts, not being quiet about it. It wasn't particularly heated, but the conflict was enough to sink into Liam's heart. Inside his heart, he knew he did this. Replay upon replay, and he still couldn’t figure out why.

 

He continued playing it in his head. Versions where he didn't get so frustrated. Where he just stood up and left the room. Where the stinging in his hand wasn't what brought him back to reality then. Where he didn't stare around the room and see his classmates frozen, and his teacher writing something down and giving it to him before subtly dragging him to the nurse's office for his hand. It finally struck him as he remembered what the note, or what he thought was one, actually was. 

Liam Jekyll, model student enrolled in honors courses and chipper as can be, was suspended for yelling at a teacher, disrupting class, and breaking school property. 

A week later, and he was back. Only this time, his peers looked upon him with pity and ridicule.

"Guess he finally snapped."  
"Poor guy... he was so nice.."  
"You know it's always the nice ones that go nuts first. Turn completely psycho."  
Muffled laughter, stares of all varieties, whispers into ears and air, feet shuffling away, all of which sunk him further into his mind. The day was blurry. His friends didn't talk to him, but he really didn't seem bothered. Nothing really bothered him.  
Night came, he took some pills he didn't have before that day; he didn't need before that week. 

Next day, same thing. A few of Liam's friends talked to him, but only one made a real effort to keep him talking. A new student by the name of Jeremy Foster. 

Next day, same thing. Jeremy talked to him, but no one else did. They preferred to talk about him. How sweet he was and how he didn't deserve it. How weird and crazy he was. I mean, he yelled at a teacher because of a stupid joke.  
"I heard he smashed the lab equipment."  
"No way! What a freak."

Next day, same thing. When would it not be the same thing?


End file.
